loonatheworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
You and Me Together
Esta é a página sobre a versão lançada pelo LOONA 1/3. Talvez você esteja procurando cover de Olivia Hye e Go Won. ---- "You and Me Together" é a terceira faixa do mini álbum Love & Live da primeira sub-unidade, LOONA 1/3. Mais tarde foi incluído no repackage Love & Evil como a quinta faixa. Um vídeo musical especial foi lançado para a música em 20 de março de 2017, que continha as tomadas das filmagens do videoclipe da música "Love&Live". Distribuição de Linhas # (72.9 segundos) - 40.2% # (44.6 segundos) - 24.6% # (39.1 segundos) - 21.6% # (24.7 segundos) - 13.6% Letras |-|Romanização= You and me together sujubge dagaon ne nunbiche nae mami heundeullyeo I see it boy oraen shiganeul jina nae ape on niga seonmul gata I want you boy paran haneure sangkwaehan baram wanbyeokhan Today And igose chaeweojil uri iyagi You and me together han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol neowa naui seutori You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting ttatteushan haessare nuneul tteugo deullineun noraee misoreul jieo mushimko jinaon shigandeuri teukbyeolhae jineun oneul neomuneomu haengbokhae paran haneure sangkwaehan baram wanbyeokhan Today And igose chaeweojil uri iyagi You and me together han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol neowa naui seutori You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting Oh boy gidaryeowatdeon neowa naui First kiss pogeunan ongiga nae mame beonjil ttaemyeon on sesangi pingkeubicheuro gadeukhae I love you baby ViVi/HyunJinhan beone seolleim du beone kiseu HaSeul/HeeJinsumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party ViVi/HyunJini bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol HaSeul/HeeJinneowa naui seutori HaSeul/HeeJinYou and me together (Whoah~ yeah~ yeah~) han beone seolleim du beone kiseu sumgilsuga eopseotdeon uri dulmane Party (You and I) i bameul chaeweojul haneure byeol (Tell me tell me) neowa naui seutori You and me together |-|Hangul= You and me together 수줍게 다가온 네 눈빛에 내 맘이 흔들려 I see it boy 오랜 시간을 지나 내 앞에 온 니가 선물 같아 I want you boy 파란 하늘에 상쾌한 바람 완벽한 Today And 이곳에 채워질 우리 이야기 You and me together 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting 따뜻한 햇살에 눈을 뜨고 들리는 노래에 미소를 지어 무심코 지나온 시간들이 특별해 지는 오늘 너무너무 행복해 파란 하늘에 상쾌한 바람 완벽한 Today And 이곳에 채워질 우리 이야기 You and me together 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting (uh~ uh~ uh~) I won't keep you waiting Oh boy 기다려왔던 너와 나의 First kiss 포근한 온기가 내 맘에 번질 때면 온 세상이 핑크빛으로 가득해 I love you baby ViVi/HyunJin한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 HaSeul/HeeJin숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party ViVi/HyunJin이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 HaSeul/HeeJin너와 나의 스토리 HaSeul/HeeJinYou and me together (Woah~ yeah~ yeah~) 한 번의 설레임 두 번의 키스 숨길수가 없었던 우리 둘만의 Party (You and I) 이 밤을 채워줄 하늘의 별 (Tell me tell me) 너와 나의 스토리 You and me together |-|Tradução= Você e eu juntos (uh ~ uh ~ uh ~) (uh ~ uh ~ uh ~) (uh ~ uh ~ uh ~) (uh ~ uh ~ uh ~) member=ViVi|line=ViVi}} / Uma paixão Dois beijos member=HaSeul|line=HaSeul}} / Nossa festa de dois partidos member=ViVi|line=ViVi}} / estrelas no céu para preencher esta noite member=HaSeul|line=HaSeul}} / Você e minha história member=HaSeul|line=HaSeul}} / Você e eu juntos ( ) ( ) Galeria MV 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) "You and Me Together" (Special MV) Loona 1 3 (이달ㅢ 소녀 1 3) You and Me Together Live Stage HQ LOONA - You and me together lyrics (han rom eng COLOR CODED) en: